Kiss Me Slowly
by CassieVulcan
Summary: Saiki and Teruhashi go out on a date, and Saiki worries about how she will react when she finds out about his psychic abilities.


**Song Fic**

 **Saiki/Teruhashi**

 **Kiss me Slowly - Parachute**

 **I did not write the song lyrics that are bolded and centered throughout this story, I just using them creatively to aide my story.**

 ***To help people understand contexts!**

 **If you see italics with quotations (** "Hello." **) then these are thoughts that Saiki is reading.**

 **If you see italics without quotations (** _Hello._ _ **) then this is Saiki speaking to someone using his telepathy.**_

 **Saiki's own personal thoughts are littered throughout the story just in normal writing.**

 **If you've never watched or read the Disastrous Life of Saiki K, I STRONGLY recommend you do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Kusuo Saiki was nervous. Usually his state of being was more serious, detached, or maybe even bored looking. But tonight...

He sighed and straightened his tie carefully in the mirror. Being an all powerful psychic was not always what is was cracked up to be. Telepathy, though useful, usually just gave him a headache, and precognition didn't always show him what he wanted to see. Of course there were many other powers within his possession that caused him grief, but tonight it was mainly these two.

These two useless powers had failed him time and time again over the past week. Over and over again he had tried to feel out what her reaction would be, and time and time again his powers gave him no answer. He was walking into this blindly.

He was so nervous.

 _ **Stay with me.**_

 _ **Baby stay with me...**_

 _ **Tonight don't leave,**_

 _ **Me alone.**_

"Oh Ku-chan~! You look so handsome!" Kurumi Saiki, his mother, clapped her hands twice in excitement when he came down the stairs. "You should wear a suit more often Ku-Chan~!"

 _I'm only wearing it tonight because it's a special occasion..._ Saiki sighed out telepathically to his mother. Normally he wouldn't even think about donning a suit, it reminded him too much of his father's usual wardrobe.

Kurumi smiled brightly at her youngest son, "I can't believe you're taking Teruhashi out to such a nice restaurant," She reached up and brushed a strand of pink hair behind her son's ear, careful not to jostle the psychic controllers protruding from his head. "You must really like her Ku-Chan."

He could feel his cheeks heating up, so he quickly looked away. _Well, more like I was tired of listening to her confess her love to me in her thoughts._

His mother laughed, "Ku-Chan, you're too serious. I want you to have fun tonight, ok?"

He looked back at his mother, frowning slightly, _Mom... you know I'm going to tell her tonight, right?_

"Yes Ku~," Kurumi reached up to gently squeeze his shoulder, "It'll be fine."

 _ **Walk with me.**_

 _ **Come and walk with me.**_

 _ **To the edge of all,**_

 _ **We've ever known.**_

Saiki stared at the doorway for far too long. He was technically going to be late to pick her up if he didn't knock on the door in the next six seconds. He raised his hand, amazing even himself when his fingers trembled. When had he ever felt like this before?

Sighing, he removed his glasses, and with his free hand rubbed at his eyes. He was beginning to get a headache. What a horrible way to start a date. Putting the green lensed frames back in front of his eyes, he sucked in a long breath and then raised his hand again. Finally, knocking on the door.

It swung open immediately to show the tear stained face of Makoto Teruhashi. "You! Four eyes, what are you planning on doing with my Kokomi!?" His date's brother lunged at Saiki, grabbing onto the collar of his suit jacket and shaking roughly. "You don't deserve her you horrible, ugly, pig like, peasant -"

 _Good grief..._

Saiki stared blankly at the older man, allowing him to sob and shake all he wanted. After all it wasn't really worth the effort dealing with a pervert like Makoto, and he only had to wait another 3, 2, 1...

"Big brother! What are you doing!?" There she was.

Kokomi Teruhashi. His date for the evening. She was standing in the doorway now, looking absolutely mortified at the spectacle her brother was making of himself, as well as insanely beautiful, with her blue hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and dressed elegantly in a navy blue dress that hugged her curves and fell to just below her knees. Of course, even Saiki had to admit, she always looked this beautiful, no matter what she was wearing, or what she did with her hair. She was the perfect, pretty girl.

Teruhashi grabbed her brother's arm roughly, and yanked him off of Saiki, "Get off of him! I told you to stay in your room and stay out of my love life!"

Makoto latched onto his little sister, or he tried to but Teruhashi was highly skilled by this point at keeping him at arm's length, "But Kokomi! You know he can't possibly love you more than me-"

"That's enough out of you," Teruhashi grunted, shoving her older brother with all her might back into their home, helped secretly by Saiki, who was really just itching to get rid of the pervert. Once Makoto was far enough back into their home, Teruhashi slammed the door in his face, "Ha!" She leant back against the closed door triumphantly, "See you tomorrow, big brother!"

Saiki smiled at her and suddenly Teruhashi remembered she was on a date. Cheeks going bright red, she started fidgeting nervously, but smiled warmly at Saiki. _Hey_ , he greeted telepathically as always, offering her his arm.

She took it happily, "Hey." They began their walk together, arm in arm into town, "Sorry about all that, you know he's just... well he's just um-"

 _Crazy?_

Teruhashi snorted and bumped her hip into his, "Protective." She ran her fingers lightly down his arm, separating from him only so she was able to take his hand instead, swinging their arms gently between them.

Ok, so technically this wasn't their first date. It was actually their fifth. But Saiki was still struggling to get used to the battering of butterflies in his stomach when she did stuff like this. Still found it hard to believe he was doing this at all, even. Hadn't he always said he would never be in love? Hadn't he been slowly pushing Teruhashi away for so long?

Well, she was persistent, and that certainly worked in her favour when it came to winning the heart of Kusuo Saiki. How did this even start again?

 _ **I can see you there,**_

 _ **With the city lights.**_

 _ **Fourteenth floor,**_

 _ **Pale blue eyes.**_

This wasn't good. Teruhashi had corned him on the roof. He had nowhere to run, and she was staring right at him so he couldn't teleport. How had he not seen this coming? Running from her fan club, bombarded with all of their thoughts, them screaming his name as they ran through the school. All he wanted was to grab his sneakers and go home. The roof had seemed like the perfect place to hide until that died down, and yet ...

Teruhashi was clutching the bottom of her uniform skirt tightly with both of her hands. " _Ok, come on Kokomi, you can do this. Just tell Saiki how you feel."_

Or don't... thought Saiki, feeling a little warm suddenly. Hadn't they been through enough of this? She had already tried to tell him, well himself as Kuriko, how she felt, and she had tried to become a gyaru to mimic Aiura... He didn't need to actually hear her say how much she loved him, he already knew.

"U-um, Saiki, I uh..." Teruhashi's cheeks were getting very red, she took a step closer, looking down at her feet in embarrassment, "I wanted to tell you..." " _Oh no, I'm going to blow it again! He's here, he's all alone! Just ask him out on a date, god just one date!"_

 _Just one date?_

Teruhashi's head whipped up, "Y-you're asking me out?"

Saiki's eyes were wide, he hadn't meant to actually say that to her. What exactly was he supposed to do now? Would one date really be enough for this perfect girl?

She laughed nervously, drawing his attention back to her face. Her blue eyes, almost the same colour as her hair, were sparkling. Was she crying? He didn't want to make her cry... "I would love to go on a date with you, Saiki. How about this Sunday?"

Good grief... He nodded at her. Did he really have any other choice? And now the light that always seemed to wrap around her like some kind of divine force, was suddenly sparkling too. Well, at least she's happy.

Teruhashi ran forward and jumped, shocking Saiki just enough that his arms went up automatically to catch her as she hugged him tightly. The wind rustled her hair... the scent of her shampoo, or her perfume, or maybe just her, was actually... quite nice.

 _ **I can breathe you in.**_

"I'm so excited," Teruhashi whispered, squeezing once before pulling away and smiling brightly at him, "Meet me at the park at noon ok? I'll bake sweets."

His cheeks felt warm again, so he just nodded. And that was that. Kusuo Saiki had made arrangements for his first official date.

 _ **Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,**_

 _ **No I could not want you more,**_

 _ **Than I did right then...**_

 _ **As our heads leaned in.**_

Now, though he hadn't officially asked her yet, Teruhashi was basically just his girl friend. She had started showing up on his route to school, holding his hand any chance she had, eating lunch either at his desk or with him in the cafeteria. She was everywhere. It had been the talk of the school for quite awhile. But once again to his surprise, after about a month of this, the whispers died down, and the rest of the school (besides the most dedicated of the Teruhashi fan club) stopped caring about what they did with their lives.

That was when he first decided that this was ok. Yeah she drew attention to him, but his day to day life hadn't changed, and he enjoyed being in her company.

 _ **Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**_

 _ **But with my eyes closed all I see,**_

 _ **Is the skyline, through the window.**_

 _ **The moon above you and the streets below.**_

"Dinner was delicious," Teruhashi looked like she was in heaven as they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. "And it was very nice of the manager to give us such a discount."

Saiki grinned at her, _He gave us a discount because of you._

Her cheeks tinged pink, but she smiled a little brighter, "Well... you look like the perfect boyfriend tonight. Maybe he swings the other way." " _Ah! Oh no, I just said boyfriend! He hasn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend yet, I probably just freaked him out-"_

 _He absolutely wasn't interested in me, trust me._ Saiki ignored her suddenly worried thoughts, squeezing her hand lightly to reassure her. _Everyone's eyes were on you tonight, as usual._

Teruhashi relaxed, biting her lip in embarrassment (that was actually fully conceited awareness) before laughing lightly, "Well, my eyes were on you." _They're always on you._

Saiki felt his heart thud, _I know._

They walked in companionable silence for a little while, Saiki's plan was to head back towards her house until he figured out the proper time, place and way to tell her what he needed to say... but Teruhashi's thoughts were a little distracting. " _The stars are so pretty tonight... Oh! I bet they would be even prettier down by the park where there's less lights! Hmmm..."_

She glanced over at Saiki and then down towards the park, "Hey, it's not too late..." " _Big brother will worry, but I don't really care."_ "Wanna go down to the park and look at the stars with me?"

 _Ok,_ Saiki allowed her to steer them down towards the park. It was late, and using his clairvoyance he could see that it was empty. He really couldn't have asked for a better place.

 _ **Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

 _ **Taste your lips and feel your skin,**_

 _ **When the time comes, baby don't run.**_

 _ **Just kiss me slowly...**_

Teruhashi had laid down in the grass as soon as they got into the park, splaying her arms out and grinning at him flirtatiously, "The best view is right here."

Smirking, Saiki lay down beside her, wrapping his arm around her when she immediately rolled so she was cuddled into his side.

"Hey..."

 _Hey._

And they stared at the stars. Saiki's thoughts swirling between fear and content, Teruhashi's thoughts... strangely quiet. Saiki glanced down at her, she was gazing at the stars, smiling softly. He assumed she was just so peaceful, so happy, there was nothing really to think about. In this moment, she didn't have the worries and the fears that he was feeling. The thought of breaking her out of that peace saddened him.

What was she going to do?

 _ **Stay with me.**_

 _ **Baby, stay with me.**_

 _ **Tonight don't leave,**_

 _ **Me alone.**_

Saiki shifts slightly and Teruhashi glances up at him, "Something wrong?"

She's so perfect. His heart was thumping hard in his chest. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to fall for her? Was god really that invested in the life and wishes of his favourite angel? He swallowed hard and motioned for her to sit up.

She did so and he followed her, noses brushing together as he straightened himself up. Her breathing quickened...

 _Teruhashi,_ He looked down at her, so close... he could kiss her, if he wanted to. But not yet, it wasn't the time. Her large blue eyes were staring up at him, shining with the light of the stars, patient... _Teruhashi-_

"You can call me Kokomi," she interrupted, smiling gently and taking his hands, "And you can tell me anything."

Saiki blinked at her, staring at their hands in her lap, their fingers intertwined. _Kokomi... I want to show you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to react._

Teruhashi's brows furrowed a bit in confusion, but she didn't pull away, "Ok..."

 _ **She shows me everything she used to know,**_

 _ **Picture frames, and country roads.**_

 _ **When the days were long,**_

 _ **And the world was small.**_

How to do this right... Saiki carefully pulled his hands away from her and stood up, taking a few steps away from her so he had room to move. Teruhashi stayed where she sat, curious eyes watching him move, thoughts churning with different possibilities. All of them wrong, none of them even close to what she was about to see.

 _Teru- Kokomi._ He took a deep breath, _I am a ESP user._

Teruhashi blinked at him. "A what?" " _Please tell me Kaido is not rubbing off on him..."_

Well... he probably should have saw that coming. He tried again, holding out his hands in front of him, he used pyrokinesis and allowed two small flames to appear out of nothing.

Teruhashi gasped, "W-what..." She scrambled to her feet, wide eyed staring at the fire, "How are you doing that?"

Ok... now or never. Saiki closed his fists, getting rid of the fire and pulled a 1000 yen note from his pocket. _I have psychic powers, Kokomi._ He explained slowly and then quickly teleported the note away, apporting in its place, several red roses. He held them out to her. _I can teleport, apport, control fire, reverse time, use telekinesis, x-ray vision -_

Teruhashi's jaw had dropped, and she hadn't taken the flowers. As he continued to list off his powers she began shaking her head, "This isn't funny Saiki... is Kaido making you do magic tricks now too?" " _Is he trying to push me away?"_

 _I am not trying to push you away,_ Saiki stepped toward her, hurt immediately when her eyes widened in fear and she stepped away, _I want to be with you Kokomi, but to do that you need to know exactly who I am._

"Y-you..." Teruhashi pointed a shaky finger at him, "You read my mind. How is it possible that you read my mind!?"

 _I have telepathy as well._

"Oh..." Teruhashi swallowed hard, shaking her head again in disbelief, "So all this time..."

 _ **She stood by as it fell apart,**_

 _ **Separate rooms,**_

 _ **Broken hearts.**_

 _ **But I won't be the one to let you go.**_

Saiki slowly stepped towards her again, still holding out the roses, _Kokomi?_

Teruhashi's eyes were wide still, but the fear was slowly draining out of them. Her thoughts, little images, piecing together, filling gaping black holes of memory with this new knowledge she now possessed. She stared hard at him, " _You saved me from a bear."_

 _Yes._

" _And you... you_ _were_ _dragging my brother out of the room that time I was sick, weren't you?"_

 _Yes..._

" _So you..."_ Teruhashi blinked slowly at him, stepping closer, she reached for the flowers, " _So you're like some kind of superhero then?"_

Saiki's lips twitched upwards, _Not really._

" _But you've helped all of us so much, over and over again, haven't you?"_ Another step closer, the roses were dropped to the ground, forgotten.

 _Only because I get thrown into positions where you need my help._

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. Something in his chest beating happily at this new turn of events, "You're amazing..." Teruhashi breathed in awe, " _No wonder a perfect girl like me is so drawn to you..."_

Saiki snorted, and remembering he could read her thoughts Teruhashi started to giggle. _Can I show you something else?_

" _Yeah ok, but I'm not moving,"_ she settled her cheek against his shoulder, relaxing happily against him, and closing her eyes, " _Do something cool that lets me stay here."_

Well... he could do that.

 _ **Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**_

 _ **But with my eyes closed all I see,**_

 _ **Is the skyline through the window,**_

 _ **The moon above you and the streets below.**_

Teruhashi could feel wind whipping past her, ruffling her dress and pushing against her skin. Not only that, but the ground felt much less solid, less stable, beneath her feet.

 _Open your eyes._

She did. The stars greeted her. She smiled up at them, "The stars are still very pretty."

 _The stars will never not be beautiful,_ Saiki pulled away from her, grinning slyly and moving backwards, _Notice anything else?_

Her eyes moved downwards. Past Saiki's feet, which seemed to be planted firmly on top of the air, and down further, to the glistening street lights of town below her. She screamed, rushing forwards, back into Saiki's arms, "Are we going to fall!?"

He hugged her close, _No, I'm holding you up with telekinesis. You're perfectly safe._

Still clutching onto him, she glanced down again, the lights below from this high a distance almost looked like even more stars. It was like the two of them were alone inside of the night sky. "Does this mean we're flying?"

 _Kind of._

Teruhashi started laughing, "That's amazing." She hesitantly pulled out of his arms, moving away from him slowly. First one step, then another. Then she was running. Running through the stars and the clouds, above her hometown, with Saiki not far behind her, and she was laughing. "This is amazing!"

Saiki grabbed her suddenly, spinning her around so they were face to face again, then without saying a word he took one hand in his own, placing his other hand at her hip, and started twirling them around. A dance amongst the stars.

She giggled and gasped when he spun her, hummed in content when he pulled her close, and exhaled breathlessly when he dipped her. Everything about her was so perfect, so beautiful, and she had accepted him. It would probably take a bit more time for her to fully accept him, but she wasn't leaving. She was here, dancing with him in the air, and she was laughing, and he loved her.

 _Be my girlfriend. Officially._

Teruhashi bit her lip to stop from smiling too brightly, nodding quickly, "I wasn't sure you were ever going to ask."

 _ **Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

 _ **Taste your lips and feel your skin,**_

 _ **When the time comes baby don't run.**_

He couldn't have stopped himself, even if he had wanted to then. Pulling her in as close as he could, he placed his hand behind her neck and brought their lips together. _I love you._

Teruhashi melted into the kiss, her hands slowly moving up into his hair, " _I've never been this happy..."_

 _ **Just kiss me slowly.**_


End file.
